


untitled

by m0rsm0rdre



Series: Fixation [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Swallowing, Don't Read This, Drabble, I'm sorry for being gross, M/M, Probably ooc, Uchihacest, Underage Vague Ages, cringeworthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rsm0rdre/pseuds/m0rsm0rdre
Summary: "That's enough training for today, Sasuke," says Itachi, stashing his kunai knives away. "You did really good." Itachi turns around, ready to head out of the forest. "Come on, let's go."Sasuke doesn't budge.Itachi glances behind him. "Sasuke?" Sasuke looks up at him imploringly. "Ah. You want your reward, don't you?"





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Listen idk I just wanted something where sasuke *wants* it 
> 
> EDIT: why did this get 100+ hits in 1 day y'all nasty but thx for reading :)

"That's enough training for today, Sasuke," says Itachi, stashing his kunai knives away. "You did really good." Itachi turns around, ready to head out of the forest. "Come on, let's go."

Sasuke doesn't budge.

Itachi glances behind him. "Sasuke?" Sasuke looks up at him imploringly. "Ah. You....want your reward, don't you?"

"You promised," he says.

"I did." Privately, he'd been hoping the kid would forget.

"I hit the target ten times, just like you said."

He stares down at Sasuke, into his dark and shining eyes, fixed upon him like he contains the entire world. Itachi sighs. How can he refuse his little brother when he's looking at him like that? "Hold on a second while I get ready for you."

Sasuke nods, dropping to his knees in the cool grass.

"Look away," Itachi says, embarrassed as he unzips his pants.

Sasuke tries not to look, he really does. But he takes a peek, watching from the corner of his eyes as his brother strokes himself.

"Okay," Itachi says, "I'm ready." Now that he's allowed to look, Sasuke can't stop. Itachi looks so different from himself--bigger, more developed--and he finds himself licking his lips in anticipation.

Sasuke stares right at his dick and Itachi can feel his face start to go warm, like he's a blushing schoolgirl and not an elite ninja. His brother gazes both curiously and hungrily, his yearning palpable. He approaches Sasuke, letting him lean forward and take a lick, his little pink tongue flicking out and tasting the drop of pre-cum beading on the tip of his throbbing member.

"Open up," Itachi says, continuing to stroke himself. Sasuke's lips part, and he pops his member into his eager mouth.

"Wider," he says. Sasuke complies, opening like a baby bird awaiting a much-anticipated meal. Itachi sinks his hand into his, brother's soft hair, gently angling his head so that he can rub the tip of his cock against his little brother's tender inner cheek, enough to send him nearly over the edge.

"Here it comes, Sasuke," he says softly. "Ready?"

Sasuke nods vigorously, clamping his mouth tight around the head of his brother's. dick.

Itachi climaxes.

Sasuke's eyes widen in delight. He lets his mouth fill with Itachi's warm, delicious liquid. He makes a low _mmmm_ of sheer pleasure as he savors in the nectar of his brother's loins, letting it into his mouth and down his throat. Itachi's cum warms him deep inside, like a hot drink on a chilly day. He sticks out his tongue so Itachi can squeeze out every last drop for him and he laps his treat up shamelessly.

He kinda wishes there was more but he knows this isn't the last time. Maybe someday he'll even let Sasuke suck it.

He looks up at Itachi gratefully, and Itachi smiles at him as he puts his softening dick back in his pants. "Satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Good." He helps Sasuke to his feet. There's a drop left on the corner of his brother's mouth, and he brushes it off with his thumb. "Let's go inside, then."

"Okay." He takes Itachi's hand and the two of them walk out of the forest, heading home.


End file.
